My Prince, or is it?
by Demoninmysoul
Summary: LONG ONESHOT. Harry dreams about the Half-Blood Prince. How will that change his life? What if it isn't really a dream? How an innocent talk can turn a world upside down... Explicit SSHP, only for mature audience! (I placed SS first. Draco IS a main character, but not involved in the relationship)


**A/N.:** It half came from the fiction Dreams (Naruto/HP crossover) from kirallie (story ID: 2914701) and half from the second and sixth books…

_**Explicit Slash!**_

* * *

Harry was annoyed. It was a gross understatement. He was almost furious with his friends. It wasn't like the book did anything against them. No, that wasn't true either, because it hurt Hermione's sense of superiority. And so, in her eyes, it had to go. He scoffed. Yeah, right. There was no way in hell, he'd let it get out of his hands.

Harry stroked the page he was rereading again. Whoever this Half-Blood Prince was, he had a knack for potions and a dry wit that managed to uplift Harry's mood every single time. If only he could get to know this person. He would love to meet him.

And no matter what Ron and Hermione said, he thought with a huff, he would keep the book. He was leafing through the worn book idly deep in his thoughts and didn't even notice that he dosed off with his face on it.

It was late, well past midnight, so it was no wonder that one dour Potions Master was already deep in sleep. It was curious though, that he found himself dreaming. At least he assumed he was which would've been an oddity in itself, because he never dreamt nowadays. He would've had nightmares if he was dreaming. But he wasn't.

Severus found himself, in a smaller and scrawnier body, without his signature robes and to his horror, the type of clothes he wore when he was still in school. He had frayed jeans and a faded grey T-shirt that was a bit too short on his lanky frame. His hair was shorter if only a bit, reaching the middle of his back, and it was less greasy. He was almost surprised to note, how much his work influenced his appearance. And was his skin a shade darker? It seemed he did become even paler after years of self-imposed exile in his dungeons.

He belatedly realized that he didn't have any shoes or socks on, but as his feet were on a fluffy carpet, he found it moot point. The carpet extended almost to the wall, and stopped just before the fireplace. There were huge, soft pillows that littered it, concentrating on the place before the hearth. And now that he looked up, and took the time to look around and take notice of his surroundings, he found two things. One was that there was nothing that surrounded him. He saw some of the wall surrounding the fireplace and some of the floor behind him, but in every direction it faded out to black. It was like he was either in space, or if the black had a matter to it, and he was in a strange room.

The second was the figure lying on some pillows and facing the dancing flames. Severus only saw the compact form of the teen, most likely male, even if he was lithe and had long black hair fanning out behind him. What kind of dream was this? And who did he dream of? And why did this whole thing happen? Well, it was only a dream after all. His occlumency shields wouldn't allow for any attack no matter if he was conscious or not. After confirming this, he cleared his throat. He would enjoy a nice dream.

The figure turned, not hastily but certainly not slow either and Severus found himself staring at brilliant emerald eyes, with high cheekbones and chiseled lips, his hair framing his face nicely. Severus also caught a glimmer at the hollow of the other's throat, most likely a pendant.

The teen smiled up at him, his eyes dancing in delight which Severus couldn't place. Taking a second to seize up the other, he found faded clothes, much like his, but they were too big on the other's frame, almost like a tent and obviously well used, even torn in some places. He was also only wearing a T-shirt – although it could have been a three-fourth sleeved one if the other parts would fit – and jeans with a crude belt that was just peeking out under the top.

"You're the Half-Blood Prince right?" The teen said. He was familiar, but Severus couldn't place him. He didn't know that it was because Harry lacked the scar, the unruly hair and the hideous glasses and couldn't place the voice because it was pleasant and tender almost caring. He normally heard it while the other shouted, or barely restrained himself from it. Harry sat up, and extended his hand to shake the other's hand. Severus took the proffered hand, finding it firm, but not hostile in any way.

"And who might you be? I don't think we met." He inquired, not even trying to tell his real name. He was wondering what his mind would come up with for an answer.

Harry blushed a bit, not wanting to divulge that particular knowledge no matter how real or imaginary the other teen was. "Let's say I'm Stamen. (1) How do you want me to call you? I'm happy with Prince, but if you prefer something else…" He looked up almost shyly, heaving a silent relieved sigh, when the other didn't ask for his real name.

Severus settled himself next to the teen, 'Stamen' while he considered the question. "Prince is adequate for now." He settled. He liked his maternal Surname much more than his real one. Before he could either submerge in his thoughts, as he was prone to do when he was comfortable, or think of a thing to talk about, Stamen already took the opportunity away.

"So I found your potions book you know. And I wanted to ask you about a few things you noted in it." While Harry was a bit embarrassed, he was too eager to find out the answers, to talk to the other teen, to get proof that this was not just a dream. So while he was flushed slightly, he didn't really care, and seeing as Prince didn't interrupt him, and looked more amused than anything else, he just went on. "Like you wrote how the preparation of and ingredient would change the potion, or the different measures and … I guess I just don't understand any of it. Sorry." He was decidedly shy by this point, but so hopeful.

Severus on the other hand was both horrified and delighted. A strange mix if you asked him. He was horrified, because his mind came up with a sixth year student, who had no basic knowledge that one learned either from their wizarding family, or the introductory guide the muggle raised children got from the teacher bringing them first to Diagon Alley. He was delighted however, seeing the eager look on the other's face, it looked almost coquettish. Maybe he could have some fun this and that way in his dream. God only knows he couldn't afford it while awake.

"I'll help you, but you'll have to pay for my services." He purred into 'Stamen's' ear. He felt in control, and he liked the feeling immensely. Not like his teacher mask, not the malicious glee, and not the disdain he felt when in the Order's presence either. He had the knowledge and by the looks of it, a more than willing young man. They were both dressed in rags, signifying their equal standing. No grudge there. It was simple, it was a dream he liked better by the minute.

Harry blushed even harder. The teen before him first reminded him vaguely of his real Potions Master, but that was only because of the nose. The teen was a bit proper, a bit daring, and like him, he didn't seem to have much on his name, like Harry in his 'loving home'. He found that he liked the black eyes and thin lips. He even liked the long hair, much like his dream one, now that he thought about it. Prince had a few creases between his brows, but otherwise his face was unblemished.

Harry found that he liked being NOT recognized, and he liked how Prince was treating him. No pressure, no expectations, just promises of talking and more. He looked up, and slowly nodded. If this was real, and he hoped it was, giving some firsts to Prince didn't seem too bad.

Harry previously contemplated dating Ginny to get them over with, to satisfy both Ron, his best mate, and Ginny, his little sister, and Harry's most rabid, but closest fan. Now he was glad for both his indecision and the dream or whatever he was having. And no one would know, since there wouldn't be anyone in his bed when he woke up… That knowledge saddened him a bit, but he shook it off fast.

He looked up again, smiling at Prince. "Okay, tell me then!" He sat a bit closer to the other teen, pressing his side to Severus' side, before the other could start.

Severus, seeing the other got settled, he started talking in a sedated pace, not bothering to raise his voice since the Stamen's ear was only a few inches away. He started on the properties of the ingredients, slowly loosing himself in the most basic explanations of potions making, while Harry paid rapt attention to his every word. When he needed, Severus would only raise his hand, painting diagrams and other images into the air with his finger, leaving glowing lines in their wake that stayed only for a few minutes at a time.

Harry was amazed by both the other's ability to explain and all the things he apparently should've known long before this.

When Severus gathered the properties of ingredients, and how they reacted to the different preparations, the significance of stirring, both the length of it and the direction, and gave a vague outline to the importance of proper measurements. He didn't want to start on how each ingredient would react to others, and how the heat or the change of temperature affected them now. He just mentioned them to Stamen when he ended the last part of his 'lecture'. "There are even more, how to create an appropriate mix to incorporate one property into a potion or how to counteract one, but I won't start that now. I think I talked enough as it is." His voice started lowering and he slowly turned to the teen next to him, but he felt a hand on his chest.

"Wait. Is there a book, or books or anything that I can find these in? There's so much and now brewing just looks so interesting and … I'm rambling. So is there? Or are there books I could use?"

Severus was really satisfied with his mind, coming up with this image. He became even happier with the interruption, no matter how strange that might seem, it meant that the image of Stamen not just loosened and relaxed him by letting him talk of his favourite subject, but showed the eagerness in the subject that Severus had. "There's a book, _'The Introduction to the Wizarding World'_, and _'Welcome to the Wonders of Potion Making'_ (2) are books every first year student receives when a teacher accompanies them to their first visit to the wizarding world. Wizarding families use them too, but they teach their kids themselves before school." The shock on the teen's face was a bit distracting, but he decided not to dwell on it. His mind should know just what he wanted now.

Harry was floored for a moment. He decided that this was real, and the real Half-Blood Prince early in his explanation. Hearing that he should have had books to ease his arrival into the wizarding world was raising questions, but he only filed them away when he felt lips connect to his neck.

Harry felt his breath catch, a shiver running down his spine. "Kiss me." He whispered. "Give me my first real kiss." (3) He opened his eyes, not knowing when he closed them, Severus' smoldering eyes drilling into his, seeing everything.

Severus didn't hesitate to oblige. The innocence he saw, the pureness and honesty was enough to throw his thoughts away, giving in. He descended on those succulent lips, only to stop short, feeling the feather light touch of them, but not initiating full contact. He felt hot breath against his mouth that was already speeding up and just second after he felt those lips crash into his own. Severus felt arms circle around his neck, one hand burying in his hair. He groaned loudly, not even attempting to silence himself, it was only a dream. He loved when the other played with his hair, or massaged his scalp.

Severus didn't waste much time, hooking his arm around the teen, he settled Harry into his lap, feeling the teen align his body up to Severus'. Severus took Harry's face in one of his hands, slowly drawing him back just a bit. Severus proceeded to lave the lower lip of the teen with his tongue, even nipping it a bit, before those sweet lips parted to him. He plunged in, controlled and unhurried, but passionate and thorough in his exploration. He felt Harry moan and get harder as he started to play with that innocent tongue, first stimulating it in every way he could, then inviting it back into his own mouth.

He found Harry to be enthusiastic, mapping Severus' mouth and stroking his lips and tongue like he couldn't get enough. Which was true.

**-SS/HP-**

Harry felt like he could melt. Both the strong arms holding him and the firm mouth on his were as close to Heaven as he ever felt. To his surprise, which he couldn't really feel or express due to his brain shutting down long before this, he didn't feel disgusted or reluctant when he felt not just himself, but Prince get harder by the minute. He felt the hard body pressed to his in every inch, and his only reaction to start slowly rocking his body, rubbing them together. He didn't think he just went on instinct.

Severus of course felt the change, the pants coming from both of the becoming faster and he decided he wanted more. He detached his mouth from Harry's, trailing kisses down his jaw, and taking the time to nibble his ear and pant just next to it, feeling Harry shiver and become more frantic, before restraining the teen's hips, forcing on a slower pace but harder thrusts, giving more pressure on both their members.

"You want that huh? Letting your body drive you until you come hard and fast. Well you're out of luck." He heard a whimper, which he rewarded by a nice hickey on the other's neck, and a husky moan of his own before continuing. "No, you are at my mercy now. And if you don't obey, I won't let you come." He let that sink in. "Do you understand?" He felt the nod, but feeling the obedience, he didn't stop there. "Answer me. Let me hear your pretty voice. Tell me, do you understand me?"

"Hah, yesss." Harry didn't feel like this before. It didn't matter that he wasn't in charge for once, he knew he was in good hands. It wouldn't be like the Dursleys and apparently Dumledo… he couldn't finish the thought, because that voice was back, emptying his head, and making his blood burn in his veins.

"Let's see if you really understand. Stop moving." Severus knew it was extremely hard in their position, but he felt the narrow hips stop, muscles tensing so as not to allow more movement. "Good, you are doing great. Now lift your arms." He said, already gripping the hem of the too large T-shirt and slowly pulling it off. "You are doing great. Now take off my shirt." Severus felt the hands faintly trembling as they rid him of the cloth.

He gripped the now positively vibrating hips hard, feeling the muscles loosen under his fingers. "I think for this you deserve a kiss. He whispered in the sensitive ear before he felt Harry's lips settle against his for a rather brief kiss. He pulled back.

"Thank you." He heard.

Harry didn't know where that came from, but didn't really care. His mind was hazy and he enjoyed himself.

Severus decided to continue on this line, and laid Harry on the pillows, pulling down his trousers before doing the same to his own ones. Luckily neither had any other clothing on. Severus stretched himself next to Harry, taking care to have skin to skin contact from toe to shoulders. While his teenage body was smaller, Stamen wasn't quite as tall as he was even in this form.

Severus lowered his head again, to the other's ear, taking care to blow some air against it, feeling another shiver run through the body next to his. "You are not allowed to touch yourself. Place your hands above your head, and keep them there." He commanded. He took the time to admire the teen's nicely muscled body laid out before him like a feast before he started exploring.

Severus took care to touch every nook and cranny that was displayed before him. He soon found out, that while his 'imaginary lover' was really sensitive, he gave the most pleasing mewls when his nipples were pinched or even twisted hard, even bit, on the other hand he shuddered in delight when Severus touches were feather light on his stomach, particularly around his bellybutton and near his hip bones. His sides were extremely sensitive, only responding well to firmer touch, while the lighter ones made him shake with laughter. His inner tights and the underside of his knees made the young man moan, and drip precome just that bit more. He was really sensitive on the line of his spine. Severus made him turn around at one point, giving him a love bite just on top of his thoracic vertebrae – which would be just hidden under any T-shirt – that made that teen thrash and moan uncontrolled. That spot in particular was filed away in Severus' mind. Severus explored the expanse of skin offered to him, getting more and more reaction the lower he got.

Finally he kissed his way to the tight ass, waiting just for him. He thanked his mind for providing this feast, and only spared a thought of cleanness before his hand started massaging and kneading them. Finally he pulled the cheeks away, blowing some air on the hole. He heard a yelp, but before Harry could do anything, Severus' tongue was already stoking him, and making him relax back to his previous position.

Severus started adding pressure gradually, slowly inserting his tongue into the tight channel that was going to be his in a few minutes. "Mmm, you taste so good." He took care to make his voice vibrate in an almost purr. "You'll let me take you won't you? Yes, you'll let me, and I'll make sure you enjoy every minute of it." He said, before replacing his tongue, alternating between pushing it deeper into the willing body and laving the crack, even nipping the cheeks some and giving another hickey on the left one before pushing in the first finger next to his already buried tongue. Severus took care not to cause any pain, even if it was only a dream, gradually pushing deeper and deeper inside, before adding a second finger. He scissored his fingers, all the while caressing the soft tight passage, searching for Harry's prostrate. When he added the third finger, he finally found it, and he wasn't disappointed. Harry arched up, shouting in earnest and pushing his backside up, begging for more.

Severus pulled his fingers back, feeling happy with his dream, and feeling the lube cover his erection with only a thought. "You want more right?" He took care not to touch the body under his, placing his mouth back to the other's ear. "You want me buried deep inside you, pounding into that sweet ass of yours." Harry was keening and mewling with every new statement now. "You want me to ram into that spot again and again with more force. You want me to make you see stars in ecstasy." He carefully lowered his hips to touch that delightful ass, rubbing his hardness against it, but not penetrating the teen. "Tell me." He purred. "Tell me what you want and I might just grant it to you."

Harry looked up with one eye, his hands still above his head, a side of his face pressed to the pillow under him. "You." He panted. "I want you in me, filling me. I want you to make me come." He finished, not censoring his thoughts at all.

"You've been so good; I'll give it to you, just like you want it." He felt the pucker contract under his cock, begging to be breached. Severus didn't hesitate. He braced himself on one arm, the other guiding his hard member into that tight embracing hotness. He sank in as fast as he dared; stopping once he was buried fully inside. Taking a few deep breaths, he started giving shallow thrusts, letting Harry get accustomed to the feeling, before again seeking out his prostate and hitting it with more force and speed by the minute.

"On your knees." He told Harry, but as he saw the hands withdraw too, he stopped him. "No, leave your hands there. Just like that." He flattened a hand against the small of Harry's back, and pulling his legs a bit more apart. As he grasped Harry's hips again, he felt the teen starting to rock back into him. "That's right my gorgeous, meet my thrusts. Show me how much you like it." Severus let one hand wander, taking care not to touch Harry's penis, but visit every sensitive spot he found previously. Harry's pants were peppered with moans first, but now he couldn't the stream of mewls and curses from pouring out of his lips. His whole body was on fire, and he only needed that one touch. The one he was being denied.

Severus abruptly pulled out, and not caring to give a command, only flipped the teen under him to his back lifting Harry's legs to the crook of his arms, and swiftly plunging back. Harry felt his eyes roll back, feeling how deep his Prince reached inside of him, and still hitting his bundle of nerves with every single thrust. "Please, ah. Please." He started chanting between moans, not knowing if he wanted to just hold on to the other teen, touch himself, or wanted him to touch Harry. He just wanted.

"Alright, place your arms around my shoulders." Harry obliged instantly holding on for dear life, but still pleading. Those pleas and every other lustful noise that left Stamen's mouth was what drove Severus closer and closer to his climax, making him finally grip Harry's hard cock firmly, and pumping in rhythm with his hips snapping. Harry almost immediately started coming, his body rigid, his hips out of control as Severus' wonderful hand milked him of every drop.

Severus felt his world tipping and his orgasm taking over when that tight passage started convulsing around his member, Harry's inarticulate sounds of pleasure making him fall just a bit faster as he fought to get deeper than ever into Harry, wanting to mark the other, even if it was his fantasy only.

Severus collapsed on top of Harry, his body losing all strength. He slowly pulled out, letting his body settle beside the other, both still panting harshly.

**-SS/HP-**

Harry finally felt his eyes capable of opening and he tilted his head to the side as he did so. He couldn't help the satisfied smile that curled on his lips when he caught sight of Severus, totally drained and sated next to him. With much difficulty he lifted his head a bit, and pecked the other's lips between pants.

They finally calmed after a few minutes. "Wow. I'd be much happier with my potions classes if they ended like this." Harry said, still dazed.

"I'm glad you enjoyed." Severus didn't want to think about how his real classes would take that one. It would be a catastrophe to his reputation and who knows what else. He felt Harry snuggle up to him, and his arms circling the youth. Harry started stroking Severus' upper body, idly mapping it out before raising his head for a kiss. Severus let the inquisitive hands roam his body, and even gave the silently requested languid kiss. He wasn't keen on cuddling, but this was nice. If only he didn't need to wake up.

He didn't say anything, not even acknowledging Harry as he faded out of his 'dream', waking up to the sound of his alarm. Maybe he would be in a merciful mood today. He decided before getting up and seeing and feeling the mess he was, decided on a long and hot shower.

* * *

Harry followed his Prince's example, drifting out of sleep, long before he was used to or should. He felt the discomfort and stickiness the second he became aware of his body. That was somewhat countered by the looseness of his body and the satisfaction he felt. Harry got up to take a shower, muttering to himself. "I'll never let that book out of sight. Never."

His mind caught up to him in the middle of his shower. He just had sex – even if it was only in their minds – with a man, a male, a guy. And how good that felt. But that really turned his perception upside down. After thinking about his other kiss, with Cho, he almost laughed at himself for thinking that that was a proper kiss.

Looking down on his body, Harry discovered that even if the experience wasn't real, the evidence was there. He had hickeys littering his body, and while cleaning up, he discovered that his nether regions were affected too. If Harry knew that his partner was Severus Snape, he would thank the Gods right about now that he didn't leave any marks on the man. As it was, he just blushed a bit, half embarrassed half in pleasure.

Then he felt his mood darken as he remembered that he should've had at least two books when coming to Hogwarts, and he most definitely didn't have any. He had to talk to Hagrid, and ask him about that one. And what did Prince mean 'teacher accompanying the student on their first time'? So this meant somehow not only did he not get the books, but he should've met one of his teachers instead of the friendly giant. So should he question the 'truths' heard from him as well? He was good natured and friendly for sure but there were two things he was not. Hagrid wasn't smart and he couldn't keep a secret.

Harry decided to talk to him in the evening. He had to survive a Transfiguration and Charm class before lunch and double DADA before dinner first. He groaned. He might be decent at the first two, and talented at the third, but that wouldn't make Snape sunshine and butterflies towards his loathed 'wonder boy'. He should get laid. Harry thought, snickering a bit, before exiting the shower stall and getting dressed for the day.

He quickly gathered his books, taking care to hide his precious Potions book at the bottom of his bag. He looked around, checking to see if he forgot something, and going down to breakfast silently when he confirmed that he had everything needed.

When he arrived to the Great Hall, he first thought that it was empty. On second glance, he discovered one usually dour Potions Master having his breakfast in his blessed solitude, well before Harry's arrival anyway.

Harry didn't waste time getting closer to the man; he plopped down on the seat closest to him and started on his breakfast. It was not like he'd see the man clearly. His glasses were at least eight years old, and he didn't see sharply even when he got them. It was really a wonder how he didn't die so far.

Snape looked up for only a second before going back to his own meal. He was in too good a mood to ruin it. It was not like the little Gryffindor poster boy was doing anything against the rules anyway. Though it was curious that he was up this early.

* * *

Severus' day proceeded in peace, and the loins in his class only lost half the points he would've taken away on a normal day, only half as much spells backfired by the Puffs, and only one or two started crying instead of his normal five or six.

He did still terrorize the students, giving undeserved points to Slytherins and berating everyone else, but his peaceful, and dare he say happy mood shone through. He even spared the Potter brat a tongue lashing when he was not performing up to standard – well, it was an unfairly advanced question he asked, but it didn't matter, now did it?

* * *

Harry wasn't as happy as he was that morning. His classes before noon went okay, but he was tempted to curse Snape in DADA. That, or shout, or anything to alleviate his frustration with the man.

Harry finally made his way to the hut at the edge of the Forbidden Forest. He didn't talk to his friends all day, so they didn't know anything. When he knew a bit more, maybe he'd ask Hermione if she had the books.

He arrived just as the sun touched the horizon, knocking loudly on the sturdy wooden door.

"Harry, what a pleasant surprise! Well, come in, come in!" He ushered the young man inside, Fang already salivating on his robes before he could even sit. "What brings you here at this hour?" Hagrid asked, his jovial tone reverberating in the one room house.

"Hagrid, I wanted to ask you a few things. I hope it' okay?" The man was a good friend, and it just wouldn't do to hurt him unnecessarily.

"Of course, how can I help you?" By this point Hagrid was placing tea water on the flames, cups set on the table and Fang's head on Harry's lap as he idly scratched the dog's ear. "Fang, go back to your place!" He ordered, but Harry kept petting the canine.

"That's okay Hagrid, I'm already used to him. Let him stay." He actually started playing with the dog's face, pulling the loose skin this and that way – it looked rather funny. He finally lifted his eyes to the half giant. "Remember when you got me from the Dursleys?"

"How could I forget! I was supposed to go to a silent neighbourhood where Dumbledore placed you on that Halloween night. I remember even getting you there. Sirius, Sirius Black gave his flying motorbike to get you to your aunt's. Dumbledore said you'll be in the best place there. Privet Drive if I remember well. Anyway, I was expecting to go there, but the tracker Dumbledore gave me pulled me further and further and I end up on a rock in the middle of the ocean. Oh, I remember quite well." He finally finished the thought; giving away more than he should've and making Harry write a mental list in his mind. "What do you want to know about it?"

"You thought that I knew of the wizarding world right?"

"Oh, yes, that one. I was so surprised. Dumbledore told us that your aunt knew and would make sure you were told everything. I was really taken aback when she started spouting about that nonsense. I still get angry. Car crash indeed!"

"Anyway." Harry interrupted before he could start another rant. "Someone said that when a student first goes to Diagon Alley, there's a teacher accompanying, and they get special books. Is that true?" Seeing the disheartened look on the giant's face, he quickly continued. "Of course it's not that I'm unhappy or anything, but I wanted to know how it's usually done. Just that."

"Yeah, well we assumed that you would know these things, so there weren't books prepared, Dumbledore just told me to get you, and buy your things. I don't know why he sent me or anything, he just gave me the tracker and sent me on my way. I didn't even think about those books."

"What was this tracker? Is that usual? I mean I didn't know the students were tracked." Harry got a bad feeling in his stomach, and it was getting worse by the minute.

"What? Oh, no! It's illegal to place a tracker on anyone…" Harry saw Hagrid's eyes bugging out. "I don't know how or why Harry. I swear I don't know how this could happen."

Harry only took a second to think. "Do you know if there's a place where they could detect these things and maybe remove it? I may have Death Eaters tracking me too. We don't want that." He said, trying not to think about the trail these truths were leading him just yet.

"Of course! Every heir is scanned on their getting their inheritance. Wait. You should've got that when we first went there. I did give you your vault key, didn't I? No that's not right, Dumbledore wanted it back when we were done." Hagrid was slowly coming to the same conclusions.

"One more thing. Why didn't you stay to show me how to get to 9 and ¾ ? I couldn't figure it out on my own."

"Oh Harry, Dumbledore" He heaved a huge sigh, his heart heavy now "told me to just get you there, and hurry back for an important discussion. It wasn't anything important if I remember right. Oh Harry, I'm sorry, I should've stayed, I should've…"

"Thank you Hagrid, and I'm sorry, but you have to understand, I can't risk this getting out." He was truly sad, his voice cracking only a bit as he incanted 'Obliviate'. "I just came for a chat; we had a good time so far." And they did have a nice, pleasant chat after that.

Harry made his way back to the dorms with a heavy heat of his own. He wished he didn't know what he did now. Maybe Snape was right all the time. Fame isn't everything. In his naïveté he let Dumbledore dictate his whole life. His horrible family, his lack of knowledge, his vault key missing from his possession and having a tracker on himself, all were thanks to the Headmaster.

So Mrs. Weasley shouting 'Muggles' on the train station, Ron telling him that dark wizards only came from Slytherin and Percy saying Snape is pining over the DADA position were rehearsed, and who knows how many other things. (4)

Harry knew that Snape was good in both, but wanted to teach neither if he could choose. He couldn't, but that was beside the point. He knew Pettigrew was a Gryffindor and a DE traitor and that somehow he didn't get to know about the introductory books from either of his friends.

It was a glum Harry who finally settled into his bed, drawing his curtains and hugged his Potions book close. He desperately needed someone to talk to, and he just hoped he would meet his Prince tonight too.

* * *

Severus Snape decided to have an early night. Not that he was looking forward to a new dream, but he didn't need to correct any papers and wasn't needed by either his masters at the moments, so he decided to take advantage of the peace.

He settled down to a dreamless sleep, minutes before Harry Potter drew him in another joint dream.

* * *

Harry found himself on the pillows again. Not being able to hold his tears back, he started sobbing. Severus found him in that state not much later. He settled down behind his imaginary lover, wondering how that happened and why he would dream of this, before hugging the young man to him. "What's the matter Stamen?" He didn't even finish that one question before Harry was clinging to him, shaking from the force of his sobs.

Harry couldn't talk for a good thirty minutes. He had to calm down a bit before he started. He opened his puffy eyes, and not so discreetly blowing his nose before he started. He didn't know why it was so easy to trust in the other teen, but he dearly hoped that just this once he was right.

"Remember what you told me last night? About the books?" Severus nodded, not able to comprehend how a couple of books could sadden his imaginary lover so. "Well, I went to investigate a bit today. Turns out, one of my best friends is most likely is either not willingly my friend, or not my friend for me. The other, I don't know, but she should've mentioned the books long before now, but somehow didn't. I have a tracker on me, I should've had my vault keys in my possession since I was eleven but I still don't have them and the old coot is manipulating every step I take." He broke out in humorless laughs. "And get this, maybe I'm in the wrong House, but listened to my so called friend before the Hat was on my head, and pleaded out. Next thing I know, the Ferret is my destined best friend and Voldemort isn't that bad and I just heard misconceptions."

Severus Snape was not alive because he was dense nor was he slow. He realized that it couldn't be his imagination by the time that word 'investigate' left the teens lips, and from the clues, he could've sworn the old coot was his dear old Headmaster. But what did that tell him about the old man if that was true?

"Shh, shh. Calm down Stamen, and tell me everything."

Harry looked up, wanting to trust, but hesitating nonetheless. "Promise me." He finally said, tone serious and eyes unwavering, boring into black pools. "Promise that at least you won't harm me, or use this knowledge against me in any way. Promise me!" He was desperate for this one thing.

Severus was an excellent legilimence, but he didn't even need that to see that he either promised and kept that promise, or crushed the youth in his arms. Severus was sure, that whoever this was, didn't know who Snape was, and as such, didn't risk himself. He nodded. "I promise."

So Harry told. And he told everything with names. How he was confined to his aunt's home and how he was treated every summer, how he met his friends, how Hermione said that she wanted to defeat the troll in their first year, when neither of them were in the wrong for once, making it seem like she was sacrificing herself when the boys just wanted to tell her to go back to the dorms with them, how he was put into a tight spot, or feeling like someone was withholding information from him on his so called adventures, how Dumbledore manipulated him and even his possessions and knowledge and everything.

Severus realized just who he was holding the second Harry started to talk about the Weasleys and he was floored by all the information he received. Harry even let it slip how he couldn't even see most of the time, and after a bit of a prodding from Severus told him how not only his clothes were second hand ones. That he only had that one pair of glasses and they weren't right for his prescriptions even when he got them, and how it was broken again and again by his cousin and he even let a sentence or two slip about Harry hunting.

It also came up, that the formerly mentioned ferret was none other than Severus' own godson, Draco and how Harry was just tired of his antics, which were encouraged by Snape himself. While Severus was quite happy with his godson before, seeing the little lion in a new view, he didn't feel so good about Draco or himself either if he was honest. And Severus was furious at Dumbledore, but he wouldn't show him that. Severus was already betraying a master, what's one more? The only obligation he really had was towards his family, and towards Lily's son. God, how did he not see his best friend in her son for so long? Severus couldn't tell. He hugged the youth closer, enveloping hi in a secure embrace before coming to a conclusion.

"You have to learn Occlumency." He finally said, knowing Harry wouldn't be keen on that one. When Harry made to pull away, he stopped the teen. "No, stop. Just listen to me. Dumbledore's a Legilimence. And by the things you just told me, he probably uses it often on you. I certainly wouldn't put it past him. You can't just go up to him, because he would just look you in the eye and you would be doomed, maybe even Obliviated. Look at me. Act like your scar hurts at meals, or if you're right, your friends would report to the coot. He will talk to me, and I'll talk to you, claiming that at least I want to see your face when you get the news." Harry's eyes were the size of saucers by this point, knowing that only one occlumence was resident aside from the old man.

"You…" He choked out, not really wanting to say it out loud, but not turning away either. If anything, he was gripping Severus' shoulders harder, pleading with the man not to betray him.

Severus stroked Harry's cheek, empathizing with the young man. "It's okay. It's okay." It was uncharacteristic, but Harry needed the reassurance. He hugged the teen closer and without thinking, kissed him. Harry, forcibly stopping his thoughts from connecting the obvious dots together was only too glad to reciprocate.

They left any and every other discussion for another time, only cuddling and kissing.

"I'm still glad I found your book in the cupboard at the start of the term." Harry said before Severus could fade out completely.

They both had lot of things to think about and act out.

* * *

Severus was pensive, not that he showed it. He snapped and snarked just like usual at his classes, managing to get a glimpse or two of Harry, yes Harry rubbing his scar at meals. He had a more pressing little thing called Draco until the Headmaster decided to force him into extra lessons again.

He sent an invitation, more like a polite command to Draco to meet him after dinner in his private potions lab. He had an eyesight correcting potion to brew.

Draco was just in time, careful not to disturb his godfather's brewing as he learned early on that that was a bad thing and he just didn't want that.

Come in, I wanted to ask you a few questions." Severus made eye contact for a second, showing that he wouldn't be kidding with this, he started. "Why do you hate Potter?" Draco scoffed, clearly feeling that it was just too obvious to answer. "Answer me!" Severus snapped, not looking up from his brewing.

"You want me to start from the beginning?" The contempt could be heard in his voice, but Severus just nodded. "Alright. I don't know why you want to know, but okay. So first I met him at Madam Malkin's. didn't know him, he didn't know me, but honestly, he seemed like an imbecile, not knowing even the basics. (5) I ask him of houses and quidditch and he looks at me like I'm speaking Chinese or something. But okay, he was only a no name. Then, on the train, I find him with Weasley. You know how some of them try to suck up to the old fool and others. I want to warn him and he insults me. I reach my hand out and he refuses it. Then of course I hear Weasley say to him how Dark Wizards only come from Slytherin, and the Wonder Boy had to get into Gryffindor. But what cemented it was that year's House Cup. You remember right? We won fair and square. Then Dumbledore the high and mighty stands up, and deal out a shitload of points to the Golden Trio to make it a tie and then gives Longbottom of all people another few points to hammer it home. It was disgusting favoritism if you ask me. The rest is history." He finished, obviously having a sour taste in his mouth after remembering these things.

Severus could honestly say that he forgot about that end of the year, but it was suspiciously effective in alienating the Gryffindors from the Slytherins. Severus still didn't look up. He would conduct the questioning while he brewed, the talking would come after. "I see. What do you remember about his condition?" He continued. After a few moments he elaborated, knowing that Draco was looking at him questioningly. "About his physical appearance, his clothes, and the like. Did you get the feeling that he was treated good or bad?"

"Hmmm. Let's see. He was awfully skinny. I only remember, because Madam Malkin asked him to remove his jumper, and he had a too big T-shirt and trousers on with a hideous thing acting as a belt. He was scrawny alright, smaller than me, but he was drowning in those clothes – if you could call them that. Now that you mention it, he's the shortest guy in our year; he's shorter than even most of the girls. Oh my Merlin, he's petite. And I was fighting with that little thing all this time!" Now Draco was a bit panicked. "How the fuck did he survive all that shit year after year?" Draco was closer to hysterics by now. Trying to see Potter from an objective viewpoint really shocked him, just as it did Severus. Snape was wondering when his godson started to speak like that. Both the open callousness and the swearing were news to him. He decided to let it go for now.

"Calm down. Did he ever attack you – and be honest with me here – without provocation?" Severus started the final stage of his potion. He knew this one quite well; he had to brew it to himself from time to time. He spent most of his time in a dungeon and corrected papers long into the night frequently after all.

"Let me think about this one, we have more than five years of combat history, so to speak."

"Nope, he sneers at me, I sneer at him, but when he did attack first, I always did say something. Weasley on the other hand is just itching to fight every time we meet…"

Severus bottled his potion, cleaning up his work space before leading Draco into the sitting room. Getting comfortable, Severus asked "how're your Occlumency shields?"

"Fine, strong as ever. I didn't miss any of my nightly meditations and check them regularly." Snape prodded them, just a bit, before nodding.

"What I tell you, will not leave this room. Am I understood? No change of acting, not telling or letting anyone know." This of course perked up the Slytherin. He nodded, knowing already from the previous questioning that it was serious and it was related to Potter.

"I met him. He told me quite a bit of his life recently, and after hearing your input, I'm more than inclined to believe him. You told me that he was ignorant of the ways of our world when you first met. That was no coincidence. As I've got to know, he didn't even receive the introductory books. What he learned, he learned by hearing and mostly the answers came from Weasleys, because he heard them talking about Muggles in broad daylight on the way to the platform. Awfully convenient. I won1t tell you much more, just one thing. The end of year feast. The codger did intend to alienate the houses, as I've got to know Harry Potter would've been one of my Snakes had he not heard that all of them were bad from the Weasley spawn." Severus deemed that more than enough information for his godson to ponder on.

"So you mean, if he met someone else first…"

"I don't know how much could've been changed. The old fool is monitoring his every step and leading him from one dangerous situation to the next. Draco, listen to me. He has a tracker on him. If that could be placed, he could have any spying spells too. You can't change your act. Do you understand? We'll work something out, but until then, just think about this whole mess, and where you want to stand in the big picture later on."

After a small, lighter conversation a still floored Draco Malfoy left the sitting room just before Severus' fire turned a fetching green shade. In the flames sat Dumbledore's head, benevolently watching his 'willing slave', well one of them. "Ah, Severus, my boy. If you could, come up for a spot of tea before you retire for the night. I'd like to discuss with you an important matter." And with that, the head was gone. Severus got up; his musings centered on the fact of how quickly the old fool was working when it suited him. He stepped into the fire not long after the Headmaster was gone.

"Come, come my dear boy. Lemon drop? Sherbet lemon? A slice of lemon pie? Or a lemon sponge cake?" There was either something in those to influence Severus, or something to help the Headmaster influence him. He declined. "Anything else? Tea? Coffee?" Denial again. "Very well. I wanted to discuss a rather unfortunate matter with you. As you know poor Mr. Potter wasn't able to master the art of occlumency last year. It seems like Voldemort takes advantage of his open mind and attacks him from there. I regret to have to do this to you, but you'll have to start his lessons again." He really looked like he was sorry and magnanimous at the same time. Pity that Snape knew better now.

"Why don't you teach him Headmaster. Surely he trusts you more than me. I don't want to waste my time with that insufferable brat when we both know that he won't succeed." Severus sneered, putting on a marvellous act, if he said so himself.

"Severus, it is not up for discussion. I'm sorry, to force you into an unwanted arrangement, but it has to be done." Severus scowled more, glaring at nothing.

"Fine, but I'll tell the brat. My compensation shall be to see his face fall like Christmas was cancelled for the year." He poured all his malice into his voice and onto his face. Dumbledore was eating it up like little ducklings eat the bread strewn for them. Severus didn't wait for more, he returned to his chambers for another dream filled sleep.

Their night was relatively uneventful, Severus divulging how he was already roped in, and by conclusion that at least one of his friends were reporting to the codger. Severus was listening to Harry about his visions, before he snapped a hand to his forehead, and disappeared. Severus stayed however, not being called, and contemplated all his new knowledge while staring into the fire.

Sometime later Harry showed up again. He stumbled up to Severus, and lowered himself down with some help. He was pale, shaky and obviously still under the effect of what he saw. It turned out that the Dark Lord was strategically raiding villages and towns, leading everyone one way, and planning to storm the Dursley home when their nephew was at home for vacation. Harry laughed a bit bitterly, stating that he didn't care for those that didn't care for him, and he just didn't want to go back there, but would be forced anyway.

Another thing to solve.

Before they departed, Severus told Harry what he told Draco about the spying spells. They would have to be careful.

* * *

Once Harry arrived for his first 'Remedial Potions' of the term, he found himself staring at a vial. Harry looked up, and getting an almost encouraging nod from his Professor, he drank it. The taste was only mildly disgusting, but Harry felt a burning sensation in his eyes, not even noticing Severus taking his glasses off, and transfiguring them into identical ones, with plain glass instead of its prescription.

When the burning subsided, Harry was again presented with his glasses, but noticed that he saw things clearly, and his round monstrosity didn't change his perception. He looked up into black pools, and nodded his thinks smiling.

The lessons were the same on the surface, only this time Harry did meditate before going to bed, and after meeting up again with Snape on an unplottable territory, they discussed the theory behind it, using the bending ability the dream provided to its fullest. They also took to talking a bit here and there inside the dream, even talking about potions.

It was a quiet and weighted Christmas that harry had that year, not buying and not receiving presents. They talked about it with Severus, but it would've been suspicious if either of them bought anything, so they decided to enjoy themselves to the fullest in their joint dream as a present to both of them.

It was almost frightening how easily they fit together, even after getting to know the other's real name. Their dream self not exactly the real either, helped greatly in easing Severus' guilt, and after Harry expressed how glad he was over this whole thing, he felt somewhat better.

They proceeded the same way, until the end of term. From the outside, there was no difference, but Severus and Harry took to constructing Harry's shields like Severus' were. They had a healthy amount of misdirection, planted false memories, and harmless true ones floating around like it was unprotected, but under it were sturdy shields, and they had all the secrets Harry didn't wish to share.

It also made it look like he didn't progress with his lessons, and helping the pair plan together. Severus prided himself in his meticulousness, but after Harry told him how he didn't wish to be put into predetermined situations he knew nothing about, Severus took on planning in the dream world, sometimes just sharing his finished creations and sometimes developing them there. While Harry himself wasn't a genius, he sure had a few interesting input's, and these made Severus glad that he allowed the change.

While they planned and advanced, Ron and Hermione first tried to worm themselves back to 'The Chosen One's' good graces, when that didn't seem to work, as Harry wouldn't part with his book, they started just littering about, sometimes stalking Harry, and one time or the other even tried to steal or destroy the book. When Harry told him this, they go to the conclusion that somehow the book let them be together there, and Dumbledore really didn't want them getting to know each other better. If only he knew.

The last lesson, Severus silently handed over a vial of Polyjuice potion to Harry, who motioned to his hair, and received a negative answer, indicating that he should get the hair needed himself if he wanted to use it. The potion would only stay good for half an hour when the last ingredient was added.

Harry kissed Severus – their first kiss in the real world – as thank you before taking off. Harry had a wretched but unsurprising summer, locked in into his bedroom, with no communication but one very valuable Potions Master and not so luckily the visions that still reached him. Considering, he was fairly well informed that summer.

He only had to wait for his birthday. It was not like the blood wards did any good against a resurrected Voldemort that had Harry's own blood running through his veins anyway.

* * *

The day Harry was already officially an adult wizard, he took his aunt's hair, mixing it and drinking as fast as he could, he downed the potion at half past six. He transfigured some clothes for himself, and took off with a shopping bag on his arm – which was his backpack a bit rearranged.

He took care to get far enough to apparate and not be heard, swiftly making his way to Gringotts. Thank Merlin, they were always open. He went to the first free goblin, and requested a private meeting immediately. He heard the door close just before his transformation reversed.

The Goblin was surprised, but proved to be fast and efficient as Harry listed off all his business from his key and inheritance, to the spells placed on his person. He requested a confirmation by blood, to get all he was entitled for and a withdrawal of all his unauthorized money movements, of course anything that Dumbledore did should be reversed if possible. Nah, scratch that, everything that he didn't do personally should be reversed if possible. He wanted a complete list of his possessions, the original movements, and the smaller list of non-reversible ones. And so on. It too only a minute to get it all out, and after specifying that he wanted to start with the spells, they got to work.

Harry had three separate tracking spells removed, with two eavesdropping spells and he even had an obedience spell that was mostly gone by that time, targeting Dumbledore himself. It turned out, that they could record the spells with the person who added them. The results, one Death Eater, managed to track him; Dumbledore and the Weasleys were tracking and listening in on him. Well, they had been before the spells were removed.

Harry was extremely glad to be rid of these pests. He got his lists, and while he didn't have a fortune, he was well off with the money he claimed. They also found that his mother left a small vault for him that previously didn't show. It had but a small amount of money, a few pictures, not just of Harry's parents, but grandparents too, and one or two family accessory.

Harry got the list of the transactions, and was happy to see that the money that went to the Dursleys and the Weasleys were already returned, just as Hermione's private vault was closed. The only money they weren't able to return was what went directly into Dumbledore's vault, which was protected. Harry took care to cancel and call back every key that might be in possession of others, before discussing with the Goblin how he wanted an added password to his money and if they could help him.

It turned out, that most wizards did this, so as common practice they didn't know why Harry didn't have one already. After a few words about a manipulative fucker, they got the picture. Harry enlisted their help to sue the previously mentioned man and they were delighted to help, and were ready to collect every existing evidence from others too for a small fee that Harry paid happily.

Harry went around Diagon Alley after that, the shops already open, he went to one place after the other, getting a new bag with expanding and feather light charms, getting some books after browsing the bookstore, he venture out to muggle London not long after, buying some decent clothes with the money he changed back in the Bank, he even bought a pair of necklaces. One was a silver chain with a coiled snake as a pendant, the other, while sporting the same snake hand a short leather band as the actual necklace. He only stepped back to the alley when he saw people running towards him. Ah, the wonders of adulthood, he thought as he disapparated.

As they agreed with Severus, he went straight to Spinner's End. The menacing house didn't bother him. He stepped up, knocking on the door lightly. Severus answered shortly, letting him in.

Severus couldn't help smirking, which was mirrored on Harry's face. Who would've thought that they could become allies and more? After Harry's story, Severus couldn't bring himself to abandon or hurt Harry more. At least not in their dreams. They agreed to act in front of people, but finally there was no need. "So it's done. Well, come in."

Severus' wide gesture was elegant no matter what he was wearing. As Harry went inside, he got a surprise. A very blond surprise lounging on an armchair.

"Potter." He sounded so smug, but since he didn't move, Harry deemed it relatively safe.

"It's Harry, Draco." Where did that come from? Well it was out.

They settled on the couch – to Draco's visible disbelief – together, before discussing anything. Harry affirmed that he was to Gringotts and everything went alright, he told of the spells and everything.

In turn Severus told Harry how Draco and him talked and concluded that one, they'd try helping Harry, and two both boys desperately needed training. Harry couldn't agree more.

Harry and Draco relatively easily found a shared ground in quidditch and started talking about god knows what. They took to mock-fight, a practice that helped greatly with their training, since they taunted and spurred on each other. Their rivalry stayed, but the venom left.

Severus, not that he would've told anyone, but he felt a bit lonely in those days. Sure, both younger men were bound to him one way or another, but he was the only older man.

* * *

"Draco, can we talk a bit?" Harry said, settling on a pouf.

"Sure, what's up? If you start on me again with the 'everyone's equal' speech, I'm not sure I want to hear it, I told you I'll think about it, but a few days can't negate years."

"I, ah, wanted to talk about Severus." He didn't really know how to tell or ask. "What did he tell you about how we met?" Beating around the bush, or is it?

Draco looked suspicious by this point. "He just told me you did meet and he got some information. He only shared a few things I imagine. Why?"

Harry took a few deep breaths, praying to all that is sacred that he chose right in telling his friend, yes, friend. "I'll tell you now, just promise to hear me out… Okay, so at the beginning of the year I got to know that I was allowed to have Potions. Yes, it's relevant. Me and Ron too… Anyway, we borrowed our books from the classroom's spare ones and I've got this battered old one, full of notes and whatnot…" And it went like that, from the first meeting, to the private meetings and mind training sessions. "And we, um, you know. I know it must be strange and all, but" he was fidgeting by now "you know I really like him and" slowly frustration took over "so I just want to be together with him. Okay?" Harry went back to fidgeting, stealing glances at Draco, trying to read his reaction.

"My godfather. Who's, oh, the age of your parents by the way. We're talking about him right?"

"Hey, it's not like I really got to know him in that form for one, and the books said that we live longer than muggles anyway, so it won't be that big of a difference. And… oh, you're just pulling my leg now, aren't you?" Harry said, pushing a bit on Draco's shoulder, who was shaking in his mirth, trying not to laugh out loud.

"Okay, okay. Well, it is strange a bit, but honestly, it's not my business. If he's happy, I'm happy. If I don1t like it, I'll look the other way. It's not like I'll have to watch you right?" He looked at Harry with big, too innocent eyes that made Harry burst out in laughter.

"No, you don't have to watch if you don't want to!" He replied, poking out his tongue. Draco wrinkled his nose, but soon joined Harry in his mirth.

"Now, if you excuse me, I have a hunt to conduct. You might want to look the other way now!" Harry said, winking before he bounded out of the room. Draco, not trusting the pair, made his way to the farthest corner of the house, taking a book or two and put up a silencing spell.

* * *

Harry for his part was almost by the library. Slowing down, and sneaking the rest of the way. He found Severus in front of a low table stacked with books. Harry finally descended onto his knees, inching next to the Potions Master. When he was next to the older man, Severus finally looked up, long ago sensing Harry. Harry snaked one of his hands around the man's neck, pulling him in for a kiss.

The kiss that both of them craved for a long time now. Severus took no time to take control of it, devouring the young man in front of him.

"And what may be the joyous occasion Mister Potter?" He said after they separated. Severus saw Harry puff up his cheeks, he corrected himself. "Harry." Knowing full well how much of a tantrum he would make if either Slytherin called him by his Surname.

"Well, I hope you don't mind, but I told Draco about us…" Harry said, his hand playing with the man's long hair. Seeing the wide eyes, the most emotion Severus was allowing himself to show, he hurriedly went on. "It's not like he cares, or minds… and I wanted to… well to have this for real and…" He didn't finish, because luckily his lips were occupied another, more pleasurable way. "So can I take this as a sign that you don't mind?"

"Mmm, no, if he's okay, then I'll be glad to take advantage of it." Severus purred his voice lower and more potent in his real form. The sound immediately went to Harry's groin area, and promptly deciding the rest of their evening. Harry dragged Severus to the master bedroom, thankfully far enough from the hiding pair.

* * *

"So who's side are we on?" Draco asked one afternoon. The other two looked up, not really grasping what he was interested in. "I mean, from what I've heard the Dark Lord is not really as much of a jackpot as my father tries to make him out" he snorted a bit at that, he heard enough from both Severus' experiences and Harry's visions to know it was a gross understatement "and Dumbledore is just as bad, though he doesn't kill or torture people right out, as I'm led to believe. So where do we stand?"

"Both are hypocritical and controversial if you ask me." Harry said, and got two perfectly raised eyebrows from the other two men, so he elaborated. "Okay, take 'The Dark Lord'. He said to me back in first year, that there was no good and bad, only power. He's contradicting himself by surrounding himself with purebloods, including Crabbe and Goyle on one hand, and creatures on the other. Then take the fact that he's a half-blood. Yes, I know, I've got this little piece of information from the old coot last year. He goes on about superiority, and binds those who are 'worthy'. And I won't even go to the whole torture and murder part. I just don't get it what they want to achieve by that. The only thing they will, is alienating and frightening everyone sane, and pulling in the homicidal or coward type. I'm betting that the second one is really a goal, but the negatives overwhelm the 'positive' if you ask me."

Draco and Severus looked at each other, their face clearly saying 'if you put it that way…', before looking back to Harry, waiting for the second part.

"Okay, Dumbles and the so called Light, or 'good' side says that they are protecting our world right? But how is it protection if they repress and enslave the creatures, who then understandably go to the other force. Don't get me wrong, I know that there are vicious ones, like Greyback, but to bind all of them for the bad ones is just as bad as Tom going around killing for the few horrible muggles he grew up with – not that I can't sympathize on that one. So take the Centaurs, or Remus, or the house elves, or any other magical being. And speaking about Remus, I just can't fathom why he is on the 'Light' side, even if he could go to school due to the old coot's 'benevolence'."

"He stays for you." Severus said, as loath to say as he was, he knew that Harry at least deserved to know. "He stays under the old coot's command because he believes that is the right side, and that you'll choose that too. I'm afraid that he trusts the old manipulator too much, but if there is a force strong enough, he can be brought to our side. But not now."

Harry nodded. "Okay, so as I was saying, they 'protect the population' but it's black and white. You're either good, or have enough money to corrupt the others too, or you're bad, and you don't have any rights. Like Sirius, not even getting a sodding trial when he was innocent." Harry stopped, taking deep breaths. His godfather's death still hurt. "So I'd say I don't want to join either side. The creatures and the occasional good man from the dark side – like the ones protecting their family or forced into this shit – and the discontent, righteous and innocent from the light side. I don't care for bigots and prejudiced – well not those who are set in their ways. Did I miss anyone?"

"No, I think that's a good start, but at least one of the Lords will have to go, and if you really plan on leading a side, you'll need publicity." Harry's groan told them more than enough.

"Okay, I'll be your tutor in public conduct and the ways of using your fame!" Draco stated, his voice telling them that it wasn't up to debate.

They agreed on their target, the old coot, and started with the new lessons. Harry was subjected to illusion after illusion, thanks to Draco, who told him how he should act, and correcting him here or there. The situations ranged from rabid reporters to fans attacking to enraged mob. It was slow in the beginning, but when Harry started showing his temper and quite impressive magical abilities, they went much smoother.

Severus agreed to meet with the Centaurs and if possible the other beings in the Forbidden Forest when they went back, and Draco planned a press conference just before they had to go back.

They both got their letters from Hogwarts, and decided on Draco and Severus going, but Harry staying behind. He was practically hunted by this point if the newspapers were any indications. Luckily, and thanks to the acting skills of both Slytherins, that trip went down without a hitch, after all, how do you accuse a pompous pureblooded prince and a menacing widely known Death Eater, when they both focus on you. You don't.

Severus was only Called a few times during the summer. Voldemort knew that he was not as effective as a spy when he wasn't even there. That didn't save Severus from a few lazily cast Crucios. Harry and Draco worked out an order after the first time, one getting the potions, the other helping the man cleaned up and get him to bed. On those nights, both youths stayed in the master bedroom.

Dumbledore only called Severus a week before the new term started. As it turned out, to the trio's glee, the old man made a deadly mistake. He touched what he shouldn't have, and 'sadly' got a slow acting curse ticking on him. That would help them, and place Harry automatically as the successor of the light's leader position.

On the other hand, Draco got called only once, and his mission, to kill Dumbledore proved to be a great headache to all of them. Harry practically forbade them to fulfill their orders.

* * *

Finally came the day of his public conference, and Harry was nervousness incarnation. They talked again and again about it, sending private invitations to at least one reporter of the bigger papers, NOT including Rita Skeeter. Harry warned the men about the animagus. They agreed to close the room airtight when they started; this would be accomplished by Severus, while Draco would stay near Harry for moral support and to help him if needed, under Harry's invisibility cloak.

They arrived early, Severus promptly sealing all the windows shut, leaving only the door open, and placing himself behind it. Harry and Draco stood at the front of the room.

The reporters started to trickle in, but a few minutes before they could start, the Minister of Magic, one Cornelius Caramel swooped in, like he owned the place. (6)

He started towards Harry with a cheesy smile plastered on his face when Harry spoke up. "You're not invited." It was a simple, but quite powerful statement. The minister's smile wavered just a bit, before he continued like nothing happened.

"Ah, but Harry, my boy, you couldn't mean that." He was channeling Dumbledore it seemed.

"Yes I mean it, so please remove yourself from this closed meeting." Harry said.

"Now, now. You know how much you can thank me for. You would've been expelled by your third year."

"Oh, you want to play that way. I'll tell you what I can thank you for now shall I? I can thank you for locking up my innocent godfather without a trial he deserved in Azkaban for twelve years. I can thank you for not only posing me as a lunatic, but sabotaging the school from teaching the students how to defend themselves against Death Eaters because you were so busy explaining away Voldemort's new killing sprees. I can thank you for accepting pocket money from known Death Eaters and helping them in their quest to make my life harder. I can thank you for an adult trial when I was still underage, when I was defending myself and my cousin from Dementors that, and here comes the most interesting part, your little assistant sent for me who you placed as the DADA teacher. Shall I continue or will you remove yourself now?" Harry was panting and just barely reining his magic back, not even seeing that the reporters already noted every single word he said. The minister on the other hand was white as sheet, slowly backing away, and not able to come up with a dignified way of comeback, he just slinked away.

As the last ones arrived, the door shut with a loud bang, and to Harry's immense satisfaction just on the old coot's nose. Harry sent his own locking charm – the strongest he could produce – towards the door, not wanting Dumbledore to get in.

"Now, I called you here because I want to make an announcement, and I would like you to spread the word." Harry said. "It goes without saying, that I invited respectable reporters and I trust you won't try twisting my statements any way, because I'll be sure to get repercussions on any falsities printed. All I ask is that you hear me out, and write the truth." He let that sink in.

"First of all, I plan to take an active role in this war. That doesn't mean I agree to either established sides. Yes?" He motioned for the hand already in the air. At least they had some tact.

"Yes, Mister Potter. Does that mean that you don't support Dumbledore?"

"Yes, that means I don't support him, the ministry or Voldemort. Both sides have some principles that I agree with and more that I don't. Yes?"

"What don't you agree with on with Dumbledore?"

"One is his way of manipulating people. You all heard of my 'heroic achievements', right? Well, I was put in life-threatening situations since I was eleven. If you have family, how would you like them being in my place?" He paused there, letting it sink in. Seeing the horror stricken faces everywhere, he continued. "I also don't agree with the repression of creatures, but this is more passive on his part, and actively carried out by the ministry. As you might know, my father had another good friend, Remus Lupin, who is a werewolf since he was little. I know the general fear regarding them, but he can't really do anything about it, can he? He didn't get bitten because he wanted to and I know that he takes the wolfsbane potion on every full moon. He and the beast are two different entities and punishing him for the other is just foolish. I know that there are those who enjoy this, but punishing every single one of them is like saying that we'd like to bind Voldemort's magic, so let's bind the whole wizarding nation. It sounds ridiculous right?"

And so it went. Harry's views and hand on metaphors giving harsh realizations to the ones present. They left after hours of questions and answers, some they wished they didn't ask. Harry was satisfied. Dumbledore didn't wait for the conference to end.

The seventh year went by in relative peace. Severus took to teaching Harry more about occlumency, and they found that if he concentrated really hard, Harry could faintly feel the soul shards of Voldemort. That led them to the conclusion that Harry had one, because how would he feel the connection any other way?

After enlisting Dobby's help, Harry was in possession of the sword of Gryffindor, and Harry spent the winter holydays travelling, more precisely Apparating from one site to the other, only stopping so long as to pierce the sword through one item after the other. It went surprisingly quickly, but took out a lot from Harry, with the concentration and the effect of the artifacts.

He had a bit of a problem in Gringotts, but after Draco claimed his aunt's vault, as only living heir, they got the cup out fairly easily. The last one left beside Harry was the snake, Nagini.

* * *

In the last month of the term, Draco finally managed to repair the Vanishing Cabinet the found near Ravenclaws Diadem. He let in a group of DEs and went towards the headmaster's office. Meanwhile Severus made sure to arrive just late enough to delude the unbreakable vow. He knew that someone would be impatient enough to finish the old man.

Harry saw them arrive, as he was hidden under his cloak, and saw Draco disarm his ex-professor before, predictable, Bella finished the old man. Luckily Severus took the time – in his mission to be just late enough – to burn down the Room of Requirements. All the missing items wouldn't be needed anyway, and with the cursed fire he let loose, even the Cabinet should've perished.

The group went on their way, claiming the castle, while Harry pulled Severus and Draco close, and again with the help of their much appreciated house elf friend they popped out of Hogwarts, back to Spinner's End. Harry was quick to enlist Dobby as his own elf, promising him a decent job, for the time being in the house they were in, in exchange for his help and silence. Dobby was glad to agree. Loudly.

They didn't waste much time, and after a few days, again with Dobby's help, the popped up in Voldemort's chambers. A swift severing curse took care of the snake before he even had time to draw his wand. As agreed, Severus warded the door, while Draco went to the window. Both making sure that nobody could see or hear anything, and only trying not to get in the duel's way. As Voldemort didn't know on which side they were, he ignored them. And because Harry was the one to kill Nagini he was enjoying the full wrath of the Dark Lord. His end came by chance. Harry was down, already tortured and he saw Voldemort pick up his holly wand.

"You must love this wand right, well, let me make sure it helps you to the other world too." He made a foolish mistake. The wand never turns against the owner. This helped getting rid of the last soul piece and the second the 'guards' saw this, Severus let loose his most vicious curses in fast succession. No matter what happened after, he had to use all of his discipline not to act before that point. Voldemort left only a mangled pile of flesh and burnt blood, the bones already missing, on the floor.

Both Draco and Severus were next to Harry the next second. When he woke up, it was to a laughing and crying pair over him, who only felt his pulse before letting go of all their pent up energy.

The aftermath was chaotic, with both prominent figures dead only days apart falling, the world was in chaos. McGonagall took her post as the headmistress and Kingsley Shacklebolt was made temporary minister. Draco was fast rising in political circles, as his role in the whole scheme was a well-known fact. Severus for his part resigned from his position, and decided to brew potions and experiment. He published books and sold potions later on.

Harry for his part moved in with Severus, and nudged the Wizarding World in the right direction, getting Dumbledore's old roles, including his Wizengamot's seat. He took time to get to know the system of the ministry and started working out the security holes and kinks. He thought of teaching, auror training, quidditch playing and more, but with his new titles and popularity he decided he would be glad if he had some private life.

Draco got to be their witness when they linked their life together with Remus being the bonder. It took some maneuvering, but they managed to find a deserted place to conduct the ceremony with just the four of them. Harry took some time to enchant the necklaces he bought long before to protect and help them, and instead of a ring, he gave that to Severus. They still wear them, more than ten years later, and will for a long time to come. (7)

**The End**

* * *

**A/N.:**

(1) It is Latin, Stamen meaning: warp, thread, thread of the fates, destiny, fate, life. I went for fate obviously because of his life. I don't know anything about the language, so just went for a random word the translator showed.

(2) I don't think either book is canon, I just made up the names.

(3) No, Cho Chang didn't give a real kiss. Certainly not if Harry's first thought of it was 'wet'.

(4) From the first movie. I'm not sure how it goes in the book, but I'll go with this for now.

(5) This part's definitely from the books. Sorry for alternating, but what I do remember I'll get from the books and what I don't can come from the movies.

(6) Yes, I know I'm mingling the facts, shifting events around, and messing up the canon as a whole, but hey, I want to bash him up a bit and he needs to be there for it!

(7) 1997 the Lords's fall, 2000-2002 marriage, present: more than ten years later.

* * *

I like the beginning and hope I didn't mangle up the end too much. If there's anyone who wants to rewrite/change it around, you're welcome as always.

2013.05.30


End file.
